


Assumptions of Choices

by Winter Waters (mystmae)



Series: Tales From The Shard (side: shard of lexiam stories) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JunHao - Freeform, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Multi, Some Humor, Soonhoon - Freeform, i don't know their ship name, i'm soft for performance unit, if i think of any other tags i'll add them, maknaeline date from Xernia, performance unit centric, soonchan bro moments, verkwan plus chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters
Summary: It's been a month since Xernia and Chan doesn't know what to do. He's been waiting for Seungkwan and Vernon to make a move, to have that date they promised him, but there's been nothing. Maybe they decided that it was just a heat of the moment attraction to him. Maybe he should expect nothing more than their friendship. And he was fine with that, until they finally did get around to asking him out on that date. And now, he's stuck again, not knowing what to do. Maybe this was a pity date, something for him until they let him down slowly. He would prefer if they just told him fast, so that he can go back to respecting their choices and shoving his feelings back down to the deep dark cave he built for them.That's the least he could do, right? That's their choice.





	Assumptions of Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! here it is guys, the maknae line date that i promised you all from Xernia. To those reading this from Xernia, you don't necessairly have to read that in order to read this (you might miss a few of the jokes though). 
> 
> Anyways, this is Chan centric because the future of kpop deserves to be centric'd on this glorious day to live. Anywho, i won't keep you too long. I hope you enjoy it!!!! 
> 
> Winter
> 
> ps. I'm working on Xernia 2 as well, but what other side story would you guys like to see from this universe? what pairings or situation?

Milkaway System

Quadrant One

Sector A

Planet: Whenua—Tuhinga Headquarters

**_ One Month After the Events on Xernia: _ **

Chan sighed in relief as he left the med wing. It’s been a month since they got back from the mission on Xernia. And today, thank you to the gods above, was the last day of his medical restriction. It was a long month of recovery and resting. At least he wasn’t the one. His captain, Kwon Soonyoung, was also placed on medical restriction. A restriction that both the Colonel and Jihoon-hyung forced, much to Soonyoung’s dismay.

“Chan! Wait up!” Chan looked up and spotted his captain jogging up to him. “Finally! We’re free!” Soonyoung said, throwing an arm around Chan’s shoulders.

Chan snorted. “It wasn’t that _bad_ hyung.” Soonyoung shot him a look.

“It was boring, Chan-ah! I couldn’t do _anything_! Jihoonie and Dongwan-hyung were watching my every move.” Soonyoung complained. “And I think Jun was spying on me too and reporting back to them. He’s a traitor, Chan, we can no longer trust him.” He was silent for a moment while Chan fought to hold in his laughter. “Come to think of it,” Soonyoung continued, “since Jun and Hao are dating, that means Hao is probably a traitor too.” He stopped and pulled Chan to face him. Chan laughed at his hyungs sad eyes. “Chan-ah, you are the only one I have left.”

Chan raised an eyebrow, “Oh? And what about Jihoon-hyung? Should I tell him that?” Soonyoung clutched his chest and sent Chan a scandalized look.

“You are betraying me too? Is there no hope for this world?” Soonyoung cried out loud, drawing the attention of the personnel walking around outside.

Chan shook his head. “You’re ridiculous hyung.”

Soonyoung bowed his head. “I want a new team. I’m returning you all back to the team factory for better versions of yourselves. I got the broken copies. Since, you know, you guys don’t love me anymore, I’m just gonna join Seungcheol’s hyungs team.”

Chan just sighed at Soonyoung’s antics and started walking again. His hyung falling into step beside him as they made their way to the dorm. “Why not Jihoon’s team?”

Soonyoung choked and his eyes widened. He looked around, half expecting Jihoon to jump out of nowhere. “Don’t…uh…tell Jihoon I didn’t think of his team first.”

Chan sighed again as they started up the stairs. “Hyung, I love you, but you’re an idiot.”

“Okay, that was just rude.” Soonyoung said as he opened the door to their quarters.

“What’s rude?” Minghao asked as they walked in. Chan looked up and spotted his other two hyungs cuddling on the couch.

“Soonyoung-hyung being an idiot.” Chan answered.

“Oh, so nothing new then.”

“Yah! Stop picking on me!” Soonyoung complained. He sat in the chair next to the couch and sighed as his body relaxed. Chan plopped down on the other side of Jun.

“So, you two finally cleared?” Jun asked.

“Yep, clean as a whistle. Good to go. Mission ready.” Soonyoung rambled. The other three choking at his words.

“A mission? So soon?” Jun asked. Soonyoung didn’t even open his eyes before replying, just waving his hand over his head to emphasize his words.

“Nah, just saying that we could be, because we are finally free from the injured imprisonment list.”

“Geez, hyung, don’t scare us like that.” Minghao complained.

Soonyoung grinned sheepishly as he sat up. “Sorry, but since we are all here, might as well let you guys know.”

“Know what?”

“We’re doing a closed practice tomorrow.” Soonyoung announced. Chan frowned when Jun and Minghao sighed. He looked at his hyungs.

“Uh, what’s a closed practice?” He asked. He looked around and spotted his hyungs and team members looking at him weirdly.

“I keep forgetting that you haven’t been with us that long.” Soonyoung muttered. “Xernia was your fourth mission with us, right?”

Chan nodded. “My first mission was that information gathering on Kastir. The second was the bodyguard detail on Nelsha and the third was the that Bangai fiasco. Then, well, we all know about Xernia.” He watched as his hyungs shook their heads. “Uh, what?”

“We don’t say this often enough, but we really got lucky with you joining the team.” Soonyoung said seriously. Jun and Minghao nodding their heads in agreement. Chan bowed his head and felt his blood rush to his face. The flush travelling down to his neck.

“Thank you hyungs.” He said shyly. Jun reached over and ruffled Chan’s hair. He grimaced but sighed, resigning himself to his fate. The four fell into a content quiet. “Wait.” Chan said breaking the silence. “What is a closed practice though?”

Jun groaned. “It’s where Soonyoung tortures us.”

Soonyoung smirked. “Stop being a baby.”

Jun glared and looked at Minghao. “Soonyoung is being mean to me.” Minghao just sighed and patted his big ‘baby’s’ head and focused on answering Chan.

“You came to a few of our open practices while you were in the Academy, right?” He asked Chan. The younger nodded once. “Okay, you saw how in those, we always discussed and dissected the problem points in our latest missions. Then we would demonstrate how we improved ourselves, so that we wouldn’t make the same mistake?” Chan nodded again. His sole attention focused on Minghao.

“A closed practice is where we go through whatever part of the mission Soonyoung thinks needs to be addressed. Normally, it comes with a full use of our abilities. We close the practice because there is always a chance that someone on the team or someone watching could get hurt. Soonyoung likes to recreate the problem area and practice it in real time.”

Soonyoung held up his hand. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna have Seokmin on standby in the med wing.” He caught Chan’s eyes. “Honestly, we were going to do one of these with the Bangai mission, but life happened.” Soonyoung looked at the other two. “We will probably be doing a series of closed practices. So, make sure,” he said holding each of their eyes for a moment, “that you three look over the mission reports. We’ll focus on Xernia first and then move back to the Bangai reports.”

“What? Why?” Chan asked.

“It’s how we operate and build trust and our bond. When reading the reports, make notes on what the others on the team could have done better. At closed practices, we are all equal and this is how we improve.” Jun explained.

“I reserve the first closed practice though. We’re meeting at 0600 in the training room. So, we should get some sleep.” Soonyoung said standing up and stretching.

Minghao sighed as he stood up and pulled Jun up who wrapped his arms around the younger. “It’s gonna be a fun day tomorrow.” Jun raised an eyebrow at Soonyoung.

“No Jihoon tonight?”

Soonyoung smiled. “He’ll be coming over later. He took his team through the obstacle course today.” Chan sighed at the mention of Jihoon’s team.

“Channie? Everything okay?” Jun asked.

Chan smiled and stood up. “Don’t worry hyung. I’m good. Since we’re gonna have an early morning, I’m gonna turn in. Night hyungs.” He walked to his room and closed the door. He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. It’s been a month. Technically, more than a month, since Seungkwan and Vernon asked him out. They’ve been messaging and calling each other, but there still has been no progress to a date. No moving forward in their…relationship? Chan knew that he had feelings for both still. Feelings that ran deep and strong, but what if they changed their minds? What if they didn’t want him to be a part of ‘ _them_ ’ anymore? Groaning, he flipped over onto his stomach since the ceiling gave him no answers. He face planted into this pillow and groaned again. Why was this so hard? He kicked his legs and rolled over again. His communicator beeped once with an incoming call. Without looking, he answered with a loud sigh.

“Yeah?”

_“Chan?”_

Chan shot up and looked at his communicator. Yep that was definitely Seungkwan calling him. “Oh sorry, I thought it was Jun-hyung calling me to stop making so much noise.” Chan said in a softer tone. His heart skipped a beat at the sound of Seungkwan’s chuckle.

_“That’s okay, Channie. How are you?”_

“I’m good, was cleared from medical today.” Chan answered Vernon’s question. Ah, he must be on speakerphone. He got nervous when there was a silence that stretched too long for his liking.

_“You were released today?”_ Seungkwan finally said. There was a quiet murmur in the background and then he heard a click. Chan looked down to see if Seungkwan hung up on him.

_“Chan?”_ Vernon’s baritone voice came over the phone. Chan shook his head.

“Sorry, hyung, I’m here.”

_“Are you sure you need to be released? You keep spacing out.”_ Seungkwan laughed. Chan grinned even though the other two couldn’t see him.

“Yes, hyung, I’m sure.” Chan laughed softly as he laid back down on his bed.

_“Why didn’t you tell us sooner? We could have hung out today after the small-demon hyung released us from hell-training.”_ Seungkwan complained.

“Oh! It’s okay! Soonyoung-hyung went with me since it was his last check up as well.”

_“Ah, so that’s why Jihoon-hyung cut training short today. He’s staying with Soonyoung tonight.”_ Seungkwan muttered into the phone. They fell into an awkward silence that had Chan’s heart beating hard against his chest. He heard muffled noises in the background. Finally, Seungkwan sighed and called Vernon an idiot. _“Anyways, Chan, about that date…”_

Chan shot back up again. “Yeah?”

_“Are you free tomorrow? Seungcheol and Jihoon-hyung are giving both of their teams the day off._ ” Chan hesitated and he knew the other two noticed his pause.

“Uh, well, Soonyoung has us doing a closed practice tomorrow morning.” He said slowly.

_“Oh.”_ Seungkwan said, his tone and stilted voice sounding off to Chan’s ears.

“I mean, tomorrow night sounds good.” Chan said swiftly. His voice coming out with a sense of false cheer even to his own hearing. He smacked his own forehead, to busy yelling at himself inside his own mind and barely managed to catch the end of Vernon’s question.

_“…sure?”_ Vernon asked slowly. _“If you think that you won’t be too tried? We can do it the next day.”_

Chan cleared his throat. “I won’t be, besides hyung wants to do a series of closed practices, so I don’t know when our next day off will be. So, tomorrow?” This time it was Seungkwan who hesitated. Chan felt a twinge in his heart at the pause.

_“okay, we’ll come get you at seven.”_ Seungkwan voiced.

“Okay, seven is good.” Chan said.

_“Okay, see you then.”_ Seungkwan said before quickly ending the call.

“Okay, bye.” Chan said to the dead tone of his communicator. Groaning, he fell back onto his bed once more. He slung an arm over his face. _Chan, you are a fucking idiot_. Deciding that sleep was probably the best option for him he tried to close his eyes and let dreamland take over. Chan tossed and turned in his bed. The conversation replaying constantly in his mind. He repeatedly over analyzed each pause and wonder what they could have meant. Sighing, he gave up and climbed out of the bed. He made his way to the small kitchenette in their dorm in the dark. He was surprised that the light was already on at this late hour. However, that surprise ended when he saw Soonyoung at the table with reports spread over the table, a notepad and pen at his side.

“What are you doing awake?” Soonyoung’s voice startled Chan out of his thoughts.

“Ah, can’t sleep.” Chan said getting himself a glass of water. He hesitated before he grabbed another and made Soonyoung glass too.

“Thank you.” Soonyoung said softly accepting the drink. “Why can’t you sleep?”

Chan took a drink and laid his head on the table facing Soonyoung. “What are you doing awake?” He asked instead of answering. “I thought Jihoon-hyung was coming over.”

“Jihoonie is sleeping. They ran the obstacle course four times before he was satisfied with their time. Personally, I think he just wanted to beat Seungcheol’s hyungs team time. And stop dodging the question, why can’t you sleep?”

Chan stayed silent for a minute. His fingers playing with the sweat that dripped from his glass. “Have you and Jihoon-hyung had a date? You know, since we’ve been back?”

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow at the question. “We’ve had one or two, but we’ve both been so busy that we normally just watch a movie together in whoever’s dorm is chosen for the night. The main thing is just spending time together. Why?”

Chan sighed. “We haven’t had one. Me and Seungkwan, Vernon hyungs. We haven’t really even had time to hang out or talk to each other.”

“And why do you think that is?”

“Mmm, maybe they don’t like me anymore? And they are just trying to find a way to let me down easy?” Chan mumbled refusing to look at Soonyoung.

“I highly doubt that. Maybe they were waiting for you to be cleared from medical?” Soonyoung suggested.

Chan frowned. “But I was fine. We could have gone on a _date_ , hyung.”

Soonyoung looked at him. “Did you tell them that?” Chan blinked and shook his head slowly. “They aren’t mind readers Chan. They won’t know what you’re thinking or how you feel unless you tell them.” He said. Chan nodded and bit his lip, thinking over Soonyoung’s words.

“I guess I could have said something.”

Soonyoung smiled softly at him before going back to his reports. “Take it from me, Channie, be upfront and honest with yourself and them. You’re running from something that you don’t need to.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

“No problem, now we got an early day tomorrow, so go get some sleep.” Soonyoung waved at him.

“You know,” Chan paused until Soonyoung looked at him, “the other leader-hyungs are giving their teams an off day tomorrow.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “You had a whole month off. Now, be ready tomorrow, we got a whole month to make up for.” He grinned evilly as Chan groaned and shook his head in horror. The younger stood up and put their glasses in the sink before starting to make his way back to his room.

“You should get some sleep to hyung.” Chan said as he passed Soonyoung.

“I will, I just wanted to finish going over this last report. Then I’m gonna go join Jihoon and sleep.”

Chan made his way back to his room. This time climbing onto his bed, knowing that he would have an easier time in going to sleep.

~~~

Chan was stretching with Jun and Minghao when Soonyoung walked in. The captain shut the door and locked it behind him. He met the other three in the middle of the room and joined them in stretching. Each member taking this time to focus their minds on the upcoming challenge. Once they were done, Soonyoung gathered them together.

“Alright, everyone, are we ready?” Soonyoung asked. The rest nodded and kept their attention on their Captain. “Today’s closed practice is going to be on Chan’s report.” Chan tensed slightly at his name and his report being brought up. He listened closely as Soonyoung explained his thoughts. Soonyoung focused on Chan. “In your report, you kept yourself inside your shield while protecting Hao and Bright Eyes. Why? Was it instinct or did you not think your shield was strong enough for you to hold on the other side?”

With the eyes of his seniors on him, Chan thought of his answer before just answering them. “I think it was just instinct.” He said slowly.

“What do you mean think?” Minghao questioned further.

“My first thought was to protect the two of you. So, I guess it was more of an instinct action. I am confident that my shield would have held.” Chan explained.

Soonyoung nodded. “That was my assessment as well. Jun, Hao? Your opinions?”

“We’ve seen his skills in battle before Xernia and during Xernia. I believe your assessment is a fair one.” Jun answered with Minghao nodding in agreement.

“Then we will proceed.” Soonyoung said.

“Uh, hyung?” Chan interrupted. The smile and look in Soonyoung’s eyes sent chills down his spine. “How?”

“We’re gonna recreate the scenario, but first, you had already been fighting when you faced electric guy. So, we’re gonna warm up with Jun and Hao vs. you.” Soonyoung said. “And then we will move to you throwing your shield around your opponent without you in it.”

Jun narrowed his eyes at Soonyoung’s words. “Please, please tell me that you aren’t actually going to do what I think you are going to do.” Soonyoung grinned, mischief danced in his eyes. Jun groaned and shook his head. “You borrowed Nayoung’s power, didn’t you?” Soonyoung just shrugged, a small playful smile on his lips. Minghao sighed.

“Uh, what?” Chan asked again.

“Nayoung-noona’s ability is electricity.” Minghao explained. Chan’s eyes widened when he caught on.

“Jihoon-hyung is going to kill you.” Chan said. Soonyoung busted out laughing and shrugged.

“Wouldn’t be the first time he’s had the urge.” Soonyoung said, clapping his hands to cut off their responses. “Let’s begin. We’re wasting daylight Chan has a date tonight.”

Chan had no more of a warning than that before Jun and Minghao attacked tonight. He cleared his mind and focused on deflecting their attacks. He heard the comments that Soonyoung shouted at them when he saw one of them using a poor technique. The spar passed in a flurry of kicks, flips, and punches. His body and mind aware of every move he decided he was going to make. His gut telling him to remember that Soonyoung was unpredictable at best and unruly at worst. He moved his hands-on instinct when he saw out of the corner of his eye Soonyoung raising his own hands. Seconds later a shield deflected Soonyoung’s attack from Jun and Minghao. The electricity bounced off the shield and flew at Chan. One moment he was waiting for the shock and the next he was on the ground with his Captain on top of him. Once he was standing, Chan pulled the shield back in and hung his head in shame.

“Again.” Soonyoung commanded.

Chan jumped back as Jun attacked him with a windmill of kicks. He managed to drop into a split to avoid Minghao’s attack from behind. He only acknowledged Jun flying into Minghao before turning around and putting a shield up just in time to stop Soonyoung’s second attack. He hesitated slightly, remembering how the electricity bounced off his shield before. This time it was both Jun and Minghao pulling him back as the shield failed and the electricity raced pass his face. He looked up to see Soonyoung staring at him. It wasn’t the face of his loving, big brother hyung. Before Chan, stood the unreadable look of his Captain, his leader, and someone he looked up to.

“You hesitated. Do it again. Trust in yourself, and trust in us.” Soonyoung said before stepping back. Chan breathed in and nodded once. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath again. His own shame and embarrassment kicked his determination into gear. This time he attacked Jun and Minghao first. He moved fast and kept both of his hyungs on the defensive. He never let them get pass his guard and let his eyes find their weak points. He flipped Minghao over his shoulder and twisted away as Jun kicked at him. He grabbed the elder’s leg and sent him tumbling into Minghao, who just managed to regain his feet. He didn’t even bother in throwing his arm behind him. He knew, he figured that Soonyoung would try to attack him with his back turned and his attention focused on the other two. He envisioned a shield and pushed out with his power and sent the shield flying to cage Soonyoung. The shield was firm and unmoving as the electricity met it. He turned in just enough time to see Soonyoung just barely get clipped by the electric bolt. He kept his shield up as Soonyoung leapt back to his feet and called the electricity back to him and sent it into the ground. When Chan was sure that there was no danger, only then did he take the shield down. Soonyoung limped up to him with a huge grin on his face. He pulled the younger into a tight hug.

“You did it.” He said picking Chan up and swinging him around. Chan grinned in relief and hugged Soonyoung back in his excitement.

“I did.” Soonyoung set him down and looked at Jun.

“Let’s go again.” He said, a gleam in his eyes.

“I think the fuck not.” Jun said. His tone and body language spoke volumes of his exasperation. “I saw that bolt clip you. We are going to the med wing or so help me, Kwon Soonyoung.” Chan and Minghao laughed as Jun pulled a protesting Soonyoung behind him.

~~~

Chan sighed as Seokmin patched up Soonyoung. “Hyung, why are you like this?”

Minghao rolled his eyes. “Because he’s an idiot.” Jun and Chan laughed as Seokmin just sighed and nodded in agreement.

“I was gonna say it must have been the old-age getting to him, but you came up with something better _and_ it’s true.” Jun grinned at his Captain as the other only glared back playfully.

“Don’t know what you are talking about. Everything went according to plan.” Soonyoung grinned.

“Why is why you all are bothering me in the med wing? Because you love it so much?” Seokmin voiced as the others laughed.

Soonyoung grinned and looked around. “Well, uh, there may have been a slight miscalculation. And besides, I was just thinking that maybe Junnie was right. I definitely should get my leg looked at before…” Chan jumped at the loud bang of the med wing doors busting open. Everyone turned and watched as Captain Lee Jihoon marched across the room. Chan fought back a laugh as Soonyoung’s eyes widened when Jihoon’s hand smacked the back of his head. Those in the med wing and the espionage fought not to laugh at Soonyoung’s shocked face.

“You fucking idiot! This was your dumbass idea? This is what your stupid close practices are? I swear to everything you hold fucking dear in your miserable non-thinking dumbass life, you are an actual idiot. Did Woojin and Yoojung get all the braincells in your family? What the hell were you thinking? WHY THE HELL AM I DATING YOU? You literally just got released from medical yesterday!”

Soonyoung sighed and grinned sheepishly at Jihoon. “Listen, babe, it was all under control. Besides, it was just the leg and Seokminie here, was just finishing patching me. And I was gonna tell you about it later tonight, but you found out before—wait, how did you even know?” He turned his suspicious eyes to his team.

Jun scratched the back of his neck and began backing away. “Uh, would you look at the time? I got that meeting. Yeah, that meeting that I should go to. You know, that uh, meeting with uh, Seungkwan. About that thing, that we are meeting to talk about. So, uh…gotta blast!” Chan snorted as Jun grabbed Minghao’s hand and took off out the door. He doubled over as Soonyoung yelled after him.

“WEN JUNHUI! You fucking tattle tale! And you lie horribly! I expect better for a spy agent, you fucking walnut!”

Jihoon sighed and looked at Chan. “Don’t you have a date you should be getting ready for?” Chan nodded, a little shocked that Jihoon would know about his date. “Go. I’ll take care of the reckless baby spy captain.”

Chan smirked at Soonyoung’s complaint as he left. _‘I’m not a baby, Lee._ ’ He shook his head as he wondered down the halls. He was surprised to realize he hadn’t thought about his date at all during practice. Now, though, the nerves and doubts made themselves known. They plagued him as he arrived back to his dorm. They rattled his resolve as he took a shower. They taunted him as he dressed in his best dress-casual clothes. A simple crisp black button-down shirt that was tucked into dark jeans that hugged him in the right ways. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and nodded in satisfaction. After some debate with himself, he reached up and unbuttoned the top two buttons. He finished styling his hair up when he heard the knock on the dorm door. None of his hyungs had returned yet. He wasn’t sure if it was to give him privacy or because they had their own love lives to attend to. He gave them the benefit of doubt as he opened the door.

His heart jumped into his throat at the site of the two before him. He stared at them with wide-eyes, his breathe hitching in his chest. Seungkwan’s dark hair was styled to show part of his forehead. A black and white dress shirt tucked into black skin-tight jeans. Chan felt his mouth go dry at the casual way that Vernon was leaning against the door frame. His white V-neck tucked into the light blue jeans. His messy-styled hair made Chan want to run his hands through it and mess it up even more.

“H-hey.” Chan managed to breathe out. The smirk on Seungkwan’s faced contrasted the soft smile on Vernon’s and it made Chan dizzy with wave of flustered feelings.

“Hey, you ready?” Vernon asked. Chan nodded and doubled check to make sure that he had everything. Seungkwan looped his arm through Chan’s and pulled him along the hall.

“Good, we did promise you an amazing date.” He said as Vernon caught up to them and threw his arm around Chan’s waist.

“You look nice, by the way.” Vernon said. Chan felt his body flushing at Vernon’s compliment and the way Seungkwan murmured in agreement.

“Thanks, the both of you look really goo-uh, nice too.” Chan said softly. “So, where are we heading too?”

Seungkwan grinned. “It’s a surprise.” Chan raised an eyebrow but a small smile began to play on his lips. The smile only slightly tinged with the doubt that he still held within him. Chan looked up to see Seungkwan looking at him, an unreadable look and emotion in his eyes. Chan shook his head and brightened his own smile.

“A surprise? Is it a good one or should I be worried?” Chan joked.

Vernon laughed. “A good one. We’ve been doing our research on you.” He said as they ambled away from the team dorms. They walked along the way until they came to a hover taxi and Vernon coolly flagged it down. He opened the back and let Seungkwan climb in first with Chan in the middle of them.

“Research? On me?” Chan asked as Vernon leaned up and mumbled the address to the operator.

Seungkwan laughed and the genuine smile he sent Chan’s way sent reassurance throughout him. “Yes.” Seungkwan said. “Research on you, for a tailored made date for one Lee Chan.” Chan laughed and relaxed settled against Seungkwan as Vernon slipped his hand into Chan’s. Seungkwan raised an eyebrow until Chan rolled his eyes and slipped his other hand into Seungkwan’s. “And the first stop is dinner.” Seungkwan said when the hover taxi came to a stop. The three of the them climbed out and Chan tripped on his way out. His body jerked forward, but Vernon’s hold on him tightened and brought him upright. Chan’s heart raced as he realized he was flushed up against Vernon’s c

“You okay?” He asked after he paid for the fare and turned his attention back to Chan.

Chan’s heart stuttered in his chest and a shiver travelled down his spine when Vernon’s deep tone resonated deep within him. He jerked his head and stepped away so he could breathe. “Thanks.” Chan looked around and smiled. He met Seungkwan’s eyes, “This is my favorite restaurant.”

The answering smile from the both of them had the butterflies inside his stomach fly in a frenzy. “Come on,” Vernon said grabbing his hand and pulled him inside. Seungkwan followed them, chuckling softly. The three of them found their seats. The slight tension that Chan didn’t know h held slowly drained away. The conversation flowed easily as the food vanished. The drinks helping to relax them and let loose the jokes. Chan’s happiness magnifying each time he was the cause for Vernon’s or Seungkwan’s laughter. His heart swelling with pride. He was truly having fun and the conversation he promised Soonyoung he would have, he pushed it back. He wanted to bask in the easy affection that the meal brought him. If only he could shove the doubts away to never return. Chan was so deep in his own thoughts he didn’t notice the slight fallen looks that Seungkwan and Vernon shared over his head.

~~~

After Vernon paid for their meal the wondered outside. Seungkwan kept Chan in between them as it seemed like they were wondering aimlessly down the street. “So, are we heading home?” Chan asked, even though the dorms where in the opposite direction. Seungkwan stopped and looked at him. His normally expressive eyes carefully guarded.

“No, we did plan for one more stop, but if you would rather—”

“NO!” Chan winced at how loud his voice sounded. He bowed apologetically to the hyungs and that one old guy giving him the stink eye. “I mean,” He said lowering his voice, “that I am having fun and I like hanging out with the two of you.” He called himself all kinds of stupid when the words ‘hanging out’ slipped out of his mouth. He slammed his mouth shut so as not to say anything else dumb. He waited as Seungkwan Vernon seemed to be having a conversation without words. The frown evident on Seungkwan’s face. Chan watched and wondered if there would ever come a time that he’ll be included on the silent conversations.

“Okay.” Vernon said facing Chan. “Let’s go. Part two of Lee Chan Research is this way.” Chan laughed and followed Vernon. He stopped when he realized that Seungkwan wasn’t walking with them. Chan bit his lip and hesitated slightly before holding his hand out. He waited as Seungkwan studied his hand before smiling and shaking his head. Chan felt relieved when Seungkwan laced his fingers with his. Vernon threw his arm around Chan’s neck and pulled him along. And not for the first time that night, he wondered if he should just have that talk with the two of them. He shoved the thought back, promising himself, that he’ll bring it up at the end of the night, after the date. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy his time with the two people that held his heart in their hands. Even if they didn’t know it. “We’re here.” Vernon said. Chan looked up and saw they were in front of a dark building with no lights. A singular door stood three feet away.

“Uh…is this where the two of you turn out to be pyscho serial killers who lure me to their death dungeon with the intent of chopping me up and spreading my body parts across the galaxy?” Chan rambled. The other two stared at him in stunned silence before bursting in laughter.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Seungkwan said after catching his breath. Chan let a relieved sigh. “We don’t have a death dungeon.” Vernon laughed out loud again at Chan’s face. Shaking his head at the younger, he walked up to the door and rapped on it in a series of knocks. Seconds later, a guy opened the door and glared at the three of them.

“Recommendation?” The guy asked. Chan was 73% sure they were about to enter a gangs’ hideout and have to end up fighting their way out to stay alive.

“Moonwalker.”

The guy laughed and shook his head. “Of course, Soonyoung would send you when he hasn’t been here in months.” The man grumbled and opened the door wider. Chan could hear the faint music thumping deeper into the back of the building.

“Ah, he’s been on a mission and on medical restriction.” Seungkwan said as they stepped in through the door.

The guy’s eyes widened in worry. “He okay?”

“He’s fine, Mr. …”

“Taemin. You can just call me Taemin or hyung.”

He’s fine. Alive and running everyone crazy according to office gossip.” Seungkwan laughed.

“How do you know Soonyoung?” Chan asked as the four walked down the dark corridor. The music getting louder and louder towards the end. Taemin looked behind him.

“He was once in a dance class with me, when he first came to Whenua.” The elder said.

Vernon smiled at Chan. “He’s the one that told us that you dance when you have spare time, and how you never get the spare time. So, he helped by suggesting this place, saying that we all three would have fun.” They stepped into through the door at the end of the hallway and into a huge room. The bass of the music resonated deep into Chan. There were people on the dance floor, their bodies moving along to the beat.

“You’re taking me out dancing?” Chan asked in excitement.

“Yeah, so, uh, you like it, right?” Seungkwan asked. A slight nervous quiver in his voice.

“I love it. Come dance with me hyungs.” Chan said pulling the both of them onto the dance floor with him. Chan pulled Vernon close behind him, and wrapped the elder’s hands around his waist. He wrapped his own around Seungkwan’s shoulders. He smiled when the three of them begin moving to the beat together, and Chan felt like himself for the first time since even before Xernia. Soon, he lost himself into the music. He let his body move freely. He danced with Seungkwan and Vernon. Their bodies flushed against each other as they moved as one unit. He rolled his hips up against Seungkwan’s even as Vernon’s hips rolled alongside his back. Soon the song changed and a faster beat came on. Chan didn’t even realize that he slipped from between them and was dancing on his own in the middle of a crowd. He snapped his arms and hit the beats easily. His body laxed as he went to the ground only to flip back and hit his next move hard as the bass dropped.

The crowds’ cheers brought him out of his dance trance and he looked around looking for Seungkwan and Vernon. He found them dancing together, in their own world. As Chan looked at them, he noticed how good they looked with each other. How perfect they suited one another, and he realized that he didn’t belong there with them. They were just fine on their own without him coming in and messing it up for them. His chest constricted and he fought to breathe. The crowded dance floor making it worse, he felt suffocated. The crowd jostled him around and he began to panic. He pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring Vernon and Seungkwan as they noticed him. He shoved them away from him and ran towards the exit. Chan slammed out of the dance club and sucked in lungfuls of fresh air. He doubled over with his hands on his knees. His body heaved with harsh pants as he fought to calm down.

“Chan! What the fuck? Are you okay?” Seungkwan shouted as they ran out after him. Chan shook his head and pulled himself out of their hold.

“I’m fine.” He said shaking his head and kept stepping away from them every time they tried to touch him.

Seungkwan threw his hands up in frustration. “Stop doing that!”

“Kwannie.” Vernon murmured laying a calming hand on the other.

“No, he’s been playing hot and cold all night. One minute it’s like he wants to be here and the next he’s pushing us away.” Seungkwan said. His eyes glaring at Chan.

The younger flinched at Seungkwan’s words. “I’m sorry. I-I’m just g-going to go.”

“Wait! Chan!” Vernon called out, grabbing his arm as he turned away. “Please. Just talk to us.”

Chan said nothing and refused to turn back to face them. How did he mess up so bad that the night was ending like this?

“This is what I’m talking about.” Seungkwan muttered. “Look, if you didn’t want to go on a date with us, you could have just said so. Why go through something you don’t want too? You could have saved us a lot of hurt and embarrassment.”

Chan turned around and looked at Seungkwan in shock. “What do you mean _I_ didn’t want to go on this date? You two were the ones who didn’t want to go on a date with me. I waited since we got back from Xernia, and the most you two even offered me was a call here and there. Sometimes, you two took pity on me and hung out with me. And I get it, I saw it inside the club. You two are perfect together. I’ll just mess it up, and destroy it.”

“You fucking idiot.” Seungkwan said.

“Seungkwan.” Vernon sighed but turned to Chan. “He’s right though.”

Chan looked at them confused. “Uh, what?”

“We didn’t ask you out earlier because you were on medical restriction and you never said that you were able to go out. We wanted to call and spend time with you since the day we got back, but we didn’t want to overwhelm you when you were recovering. We were waiting you to say something.” Seungkwan said walking up to Chan and reaching for his hand again. He sighed in relief when the other didn’t pull away this time.

“B-but…”

“And we were researching on the perfect date to woo you, because we wanted to ask you to be our boyfriend. You know…permeant, not just for one date.” Vernon said grabbing Chan’s other hand.

Chan bowed his head and stared down at their hands. “I thought that the two just wanted to be friends after Xernia. Soonyoung-hyung was right, I should have just said something earlier. I’m sorry.” He said.

“Hey.” Seungkwan said, he used his other hand to tip Chan’s head up so that he could see the other’s eyes. “For the record, we want to be more than friends, as a matter of fact, add a boy in front of friends, because that is what we are. And I’m sorry, me and Vernon should have made out intentions clearer. We were the ones to ask you out first, we should have pursued you with more confidence.” Chan blushed at Seungkwan’s confidence.

“So, what do you want Chan?” Vernon asked, squeezing his hand.

“I think the boy in front of friends sounds really good to me too.” He said.

The other two laughed and pulled him into a hug. “So, you want to go back inside and dance?” Seungkwan asked.

Chan bit his lip and shook his hand. “Can we just go back to the dorms and talk? Maybe get some good cuddle action going to make Jun and Hao hyungs jealous?”

Vernon laughed and nodded. Seungkwan looked at him. “Well, that sounds good to me. I think it’s time that the cuddle couple kings titles goes to us anyways.”

This time, Chan laced their hands together with no hesitance and pulled them down the street to find a hover taxi. He leaned up first to kiss Seungkwan’s and then Vernon’s cheeks. “Thank you both for tonight. I am the luckiest person tonight.”

“No, Chan, that would be us.” Seungkwan said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!!!! 
> 
> Yall can come scream at me on here or on twitter @unwrittenheroes!!!! 
> 
> I love you all!!!!!


End file.
